Secret Pleasures
by xXAjaxeternallyXx
Summary: 3 years of marriage to Ron have left Hermione less than sexually satisfied. She is haunted by increasingly erotic dreams about Malfoy.Little does she know her fantasies are less than secret. DMHG, smut. 2nd chapter isn't showing up-link's on my profile.
1. Chapter 2

She dreamt of it

She dreamt of it. Dreamt of the horrific rape, his cold hands on her body, pulling her against him, forcing her.

"You want it don't you, you mudblood bitch," he would whisper into her ear he thrust her against the wall. She gasped as he pushed up her robes, his hands moving up her spread thighs. Her body was already slick with sweat, her sex wet with desire. She squirmed against him, beating him with her fists-struggling against him- at least she thought she did. And always he would laugh, that terrifyingly erotic laugh. He pulled the dress from her shoulders, exposing her to him. He pulled her against him then, and thrust into her willing flesh.

"No.. stop…" she whispered, as he ground her up against the wall. She threaded her fingers through his silken hair, her traitorous body pulled him closer. Her hips moved against his. She was horrified to realize that she was the one making the soft gasps of pleasure.

"Say the words you stupid bitch, say them," he growled against her ear, as he ground into her. She shook her head.

He pulled her hair, his thrusts becoming more frenetic. He twisted her nipples, and sank his teeth into her flesh. She screamed, as she felt herself taken to the edge, trying to drown out the steady rhythm of wet slap of his flesh against her own.

"F…fuck me Malfoy…"

The dream world disappeared , as her eyes snapped open. She blinked, looking around the room. It took he a moment to take in her surroundings. She was vaguely aware of the wetness between her thighs. Her sex still tingled. The clock read 2:00. Ron's soft snores echoed in the small cramped room. She spread her thighs as she touched the soft petals of her sex. She gave out a soft gasp as her two fingers moved over her clitoris. She found herself unconsciously mouthing _his_ name-not her husband… but _him_. His tongue licking between her legs, probing into her flesh.

"yes…. "

She whispered it, as her fingers moved over her flesh. Her breathing became ragged, her hips rocked against the bed.

"Oh.. oh god…"

She laid back down, her sex slightly sore. She turned around and closed her eyes as she tried to block out the image of Malfoy's face, his intelligent, long, white fingers. Stop…. Stop…. She stared at the red mass of hair, and forced herself to smile, forced herself to feel affection for the man who slept beside her.

Ron.

She moved over, and pushed a red curl from his dear sleeping face. It had been three years since Voldemort had been defeated. She had married Ron- as expected. They had set up home in a small house in downtown London. Three years of marital bliss. Or so it seemed.

Their first coupling, on the eve of their Honeymoon had been a less than thrilling experience. It must have been her own fault Or rather her own stupidity-thinking that Ron had been a virgin. She discovered on her wedding night that he simply hadn't waited for her. He flipped her around, his motions deft and experienced.

"R-ron?'

She had been too surprised to protest, even react as her face was pressed into the soft white pillow. She blinked, too shocked to protest, as his hands pulled up the diaphanous skirt of his wedding gown. And then she felt something hard and probe between her legs. She moved her face sideways to talk.

"Wait, wait Ron, "

He gave a grunt, and thrust into her. She screamed at the sudden invasion. There was none of the pleasure, only pain and a vague sense of displeasure.

"R-Ron , I think-" she gasped. But her words were lost in the creaking of the bed, his hips slapping against her buttocks.

"Oh, god, Hermione!" It was over almost as suddenly it had begun. She felt him withdraw from between her legs, and something wet slide between her thighs. She looked up, surprised.

He seemed to know… too much. There was something wrong, she thought. He seemed a little too confident, too… There was none of the nervousness that came with the first experience. Hermione shook her head, as she thought of that disastrous event. The creams had started 2 years ago. Two years of dreaming about "the enemy".


	2. Chapter 3

The letter came on Monday.

She had opened the door, and stepped inside. And there it was, lying on the kitchen counter. She stepped into the cramped apartment, leaving the door open. She hadn't seen the owl flying in. She frowned when she saw it, lying there on the cluttered counter, and looked at the window. Strange… She was positive that she had charmed the windows… but… she tapped her want against the windowsill. Sparks flew from the tip of her wand. No, it was still good. Then how…?

"Ron, did you leave a letter on the counter?" she called. No answer. She frowned.

"Ron! RONALD!" she belted. She frowned… she was beginning to sound like Molly.

The door flew open, and he stuck his head out. He looked flustered, and she noticed, exactly how disheveled he looked. "I'm sorry, Hermione, did you say something"

"Ron," she held up the letter.

He looked up at the piece of paper. "What's that?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She frowned and waved her head. "Go back to whatever you were doing… "

He blinked and shrugged. The door slammed shut.

She looked at the rich paper, and frowned as she unfolded it. Her blood ran cold as her eyes looked over the bold black letters.

I KNOW YOUR SECRET.

No, no, think Hermione, think. She looked around for her wand, where was her wand? Stupid, stupid, s it was in her hand. She tapped the paper, and it went up into flames. she watched the rich paper curl into dark crisp ashes. No.. no.. it couldn't be.. she was sure of t. There was no way anyone would know.. could there? She looked out the window, and narrowed her eyes. How had it gotten in? It was impossible, she had… she would have known if someone broke in……

She heard the sound of the door creaking open, and then footsteps.

Ron.

She had to regain her composure… had to… she closed her eyes, and willed her face to relax, forced herself to feel affection for the man that she married... He kissed the back of her neck. She could feel the dry peeled skin of his lips, the warm wet saliva coating her smooth skin-since he'd licked her lips before he'd come to her. He smelled of unwashed bodies, and of sweaty armpits. Hermione closed her eyes, and ground her teeth together, praying to God for guidance. She resisted the urge as Ron's clumsy hands pulled down pushed up her robes. She wanted to throw him off of her. No.. no…. she had to enjoy this.. had to

"..Ron…" She forced her voice to be thick with desire. She imagined Malfoy's skilled hands running down her body., his tongue playing with her breasts.

He was groping with his robes now. She heard him grunting as he pushed her up against the kitchen counter, the warm pressure of his sex pushing into her own. His breathing quickened now, coming out in little huffs. She gave a slight wince of pain as she felt him push into her dry heat. She thought of Malfoy's face between her thighs, probing her sex with her tongue, Malfoy settling between her spread legs, giving her that devilish smirk as he sank into her. She arched her back against his, and gave a fake practiced moan of pleasure. She could feel the press of Ron's soft flesh against hers, and forced herself to imagine Malfoy's body, forced herself to feel the press of his hard muscled flesh against her own.

"Oh…m- Ron…" she breathed, moving her hips against him spasmodically. Her eyebrows creased as her body tensed with discomfort. Pain jolted lanced through her as he began to move against her body, giving small grunts. She whimpered as her body spasmed, her sex contracting against his manhood. His thrusts were becoming ore frentic now. She ground her teeth, hiding her irritation, and masking her discomfort as he bumped her hips against the kitchen counter. There would be bruises on her hips in the morning, she thought irritably.

She didn't' hear the sound of the knocking, or the door creaking open. Or the footsteps sounding closer and closer. But she heard the sound of the voice that had haunted her dreams for the past two years, and caught the shock of platinum blond hair. Her blood ran cold.

"R-Ron, stop" she whispered, trying to push him off as she turned around. But it was too late to avert the incoming disaster.

"How nice to see that you're still so enthusiastic after two years of marriage…" Malfoy drawled. He leaned up against the wall and flashed him the devilish smile.


	3. The real Chapter 3

Secret Pleasures

Much apologies for how late this update is coming.. I had an influx of work that was rather unavoiable.. I'm also daling with the looming spector of incoming finals.. which is rather pleasant... so i need something to take my mind off of it. :) Many many thanks TO xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo, loveDm, Baristagirl, blackrose4ever, reader101, blakmoon-bl, snapefan2007, g.dravelologan, aviddreader16, Hopeless4NonExistantLove, TyRaNdE sHiSpErWiNd for reviewing! I 3 you!

Chapter 3: What became of her.

Her blood froze at the sound of his silken voice. She turned around, and for a moment the world seemed to hold its breath. Then realith came crashing around her ears. She suddenly realized the reality of the situation. There was a devilish smiling playing on his full lips- he looked perfectly composed, and cool, Even a little bit amused. HIs gray eyes seemed to bore into her. It was then she realized that her breasts were exposed. She fought not to jerk pull her robes over them- undignified... not that the situation helped at all. She summoned all of the dignity that she could and gave him a cool little smile.

"Turn around, Malfoy. I'm somewhat indecent at the moment." Ron made a choking noise, as he moved away from her. She could feel a stream of warm liquid trickling onto the back of her thighs. She moved away from him- as gracefully as the situation allowed her to, and re-arranged her robes. She could feel his eyes roaming over the curve of her breasts.

"Voyeurism is only for prats," she replied. She heard a thud behind her, frowned when she saw Ron curled up on the floor. His hands were at this privates.. it was then she realized that he had somehow gotten his phallus stuck in his robes

"Forgive me Granger, but you did leave the door wide open."

Ron jerked up from wherever he had been, and glared at Malfoy. "What do you want?"

Hermione winced at the tone- the years that had passed since thei school days together with Malfoy had failed to endear him towards Ron. Harry managed to be polite, and even kind from time to time- he never actually gave a reason, although Hermione suspected that it had something to do with the events that had transpired in what should have been their final years in school.

Malfoy held up an crisp white envelope. "I'll need you to sign these documents..."

"Couldn't you have just owled it?" Ron snapped.

Malfoy looked him up and down. "Believe me when I tell you that I wanted to..."

Hermione turned around and frowned. "Ron, your pecker is still sticking out of your front.." She looked over at Malfoy, and gave him a cool little smile.

"Leave it over there, Malfoy, " she said, pointing at a desk.

He gave her an angratiatingly enigmatic smile that made her spine tingle.. and then left. She walked over to where he had left the paper, and picked it up,looked over it once, and then frowned.

"Ron, I'm going to have to leave, to see Ginny about this." She turned around and pulled the cloak around her shoulders. Ron frowned. He stood up, and walked towards her.

"Do you really have to go.. ." He gave her a devilish smile as he backed her up agianst the door. She was shocked to feel the press of his aroued flesh throb against her groin. She blinked once, and treid to compose herself. The results of his earlier release were sticking to her thighs... She kissed his nose, and managed to slide out of his cloying embrace.

"Ron, It's rather urgent.. "

Pert rosy nipples... He had to admit the mudblood had grown into something... quite tasty. The momentary glimpse of her soft white flesh had been rather tantalizing... He wanted to suckle those breasts... for a moment he almsot envied the stupid... He hadn't seen her face when he had walked in. The soft sound of her voice had indicated exactly the sort of actifity that they were engaged in- admittedly the weasel's animalistic grunts had been less then erotic. He was staring at the peices of paper upon his desk when a pair of arms entwined themselves around his midriff.

"I missed you... " Pansy whispered into his ear. Her other hand was moving up his thigh. He pulled her into his arms, spreading her thighs around his midriff. She smiled mischieviously as she cupped him in her hands...

"I know you did... my little whore... " he muttered against her neck... his moved pushed aside her robes and then smiled when he felt the wet softness of her sex...

"How nice to see you're all ready for me... "

He could feel her hands fumbling at his garnments... until her fingers met the throbbin length of his sex.

"Fuck me now, Draco... " she whispered, pulling him against her. She moved her hands over the length of him, stroking, kneading. He found it.. slightly irritating. Her legs were spread before him, the pink shining flesh of her sex fully exposed to the light. Somehow, the sight was less then arousng.. he moved his fingers into her passageway. She squealed against him, her back arching.

"Beg me... " he mttered as he worked his fingers into her. They were slick from her juices... it was then he realized that she looked a bit haggard.. and exactly how small her breasts were... and how she looked well... emaciated for lack of better wording.

She moaned as he moved his fingers into her, her hips thrusting rythmically against his fingers. His lips twitched with amusement at her half - uttered please. He withdrew his fingers, and flipped her onto his desk. He parted her exposed buttocks, and ground himself into her.

_I know your secret..._

THe words were haunting her even now.. .she had been distracted all day unable to concentrate when she had finally found Ginny and Harry. Instead, she had been forced to give them the envelope, and leave. She wasn't in much of a mood to do anything.

_I know your secret... _

She frowned then furrowing her eyebrows. She could feel Ron's hands pulling her towards him... she closed her eyes and forced her body to relax, forced herself to be asleep. His fingers groped at her breasts for about a second before he finally gave up. She heard a few fumbing sounds, and forced herself to tune out the sounds of her husband pleasuring himself. In reality, she was very much bruised from today's events. It had been much to painful- although most of their couplings were like that. She forced herself to concentrate, to think about the situation at hand.. but her throughts began to roam again, and she drifted off into blissful slumber.

He pushed her against the doorframe. The cool secent of his aftershave mixed with the clean scent of his cologne... they filled her senses as she moved against him.His hard body ground her into coldness of the wood... Her lips parted against his.. His hands were moving towards her robes... his deft fingers parting her legs to play with her horribly wet sex...

"I know your secret Granger.." he whispered in her ear.

When she awoke, there was a crisp white envelope by her pillow.


End file.
